


Peony

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, CEO Asami Sato, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Dancing, Dork Korra, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Humor, Korra POV, Korrasami is Canon, Musical Instruments, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Republic City, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Asami decides she wants to be out to everyone about their relationship. Korra is ecstatic.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82
Collections: Femslash February





	Peony

**Author's Note:**

> I will never EVER get tired of Korrasami. Where's my fellow Korrasami fans? Please say hi! I hope you enjoy this one, and I've said it before, I welcome any thoughts/comments you have. Including keyboard smashing! LOVE keyboard smashing!
> 
> _Note: Peony - Bravery_

*

"What are you thinking about?"

Korra has cabbage noodle breath, but Asami still kisses her.

They're tangled together in a pleasant exhaustion, arms and legs rubbing.

Korra's fingers crawl in Asami's sweat-moistened, dark curls, petting her. There's wetness on her thighs where Asami's bare mouth had been. Korra's still sensitive vaginal folds clench when one of Asami's hands presses on her.

"I told you Future Industries was holding the gala, right?" Asami whispers, nuzzling her nose softly against Korra's.

Their room on Air Temple Island hush and cool, and so are the thinly weaved sheets around them.

"With our new business partners?"

Korra yawns into a pillow. From outside and beneath the window, Naga snort-snuffles.

"The fancy-shmancy event tomorrow night?" Korra mumbles. "Yeah, you told me. Bolin said even Varrick is supposed to be there. Dunno why though." She doesn't know much more other than it's _important_ to Asami that everything goes without a hitch.

It's only been a month and a half since they've gotten back from the Spirit World, but Korra can't get enough of her.

Asami's her best friend. She's the one Korra tells her secrets to. Her deepest, darkest fears. Korra feels reassured by her. Maybe Korra has a problem with being headstrong while in love, jumping before looking, but it feels different with Asami.

It feels right, somehow.

Asami rolls over Korra, propped up on her forearms. Korra's hand in Asami's hair slips out, lowering to Asami's shoulder. Even in the moonless shadows, Korra can see every bit of her creamy, nude skin and Asami's deep green eyes.

"Wanna come?"

"Me?" Korra halts from stretching out from under her girlfriend. Asami's fingertips trace warmly over Korra's brown, muscular arm. Korra's eyes widen. "You want me… to go with you? To the gala?" Korra asks, her voice unusually small and shy.

"Of course," Asami says, chuckling at Korra's nonplussed expression.

"As… a friend?"

"I know I told you before that I wanted to wait until I was ready to tell the world about us." Korra's blue eyes widen further, and Asami scoffs good-naturedly. "Korra, really… this is what we both wanted, isn't it? I think it's time we let other people know."

A _"WOOHOO!"_ hollers out of Korra's lips. _"YES! YES! YESYESYES—!"_

She cheers and laughs and hugs a squawking and fiercely blushing Asami down against her.

Naga barks herself awake, wagging her tail and romping around.

From a distance, they can hear Meelo yelling for everyone to be quiet.

_"That's all I ever wanted…"_

*

For Asami, Korra will wear the dress.

It's a floor-length and pale blue silk dress with Water Tribe sigil embroidery on the hem. Her legs feel trapped in it. Layers of see-through, feathery lace and beads of sapphire pearls glimmer around her. Korra's tribal arm-bands stay on.

She's grateful for her uncovered shoulders and arms, wrapping herself in Asami's stole of white wolverine-bat fur.

Asami drives them out the Republic City upper city limits, where the skyscrapers glow gold and the air smells like mountain wind. Nobody's gonna chaperone them. Korra admires the independence and confidence Asami has while being a public figure.

Inside the candlelit gala, Korra doesn't recognize anyone. Besides Varrick.

He's parading around in what appears to be a hoop-skirt gown covered with full sparkling champagne glasses. A champagne-colored vest and puffy, ruffled sleeves. It's some new invention of his. Korra watches in dread as one of the businessmen reach for a champagne glass.

Varrick whirls around and booms— _"AYE, BUSTER! DID I SAY YOU COULD TAKE ONE?! ASK FIRST! HAVE SOME MANNERS!"_ —prompting the business man to bring his hands together apologetically and lower his head.

Zhu Li rolls her eyes a little, smirking. She touches Varrick's arm, kissing his cheek and leading her husband away.

Asami has been flitting from person to person, casually but _strategically_ mentioning the advances of Future Industries. She's in _her_ element. Korra smiles in amusement, basking in Asami's professional manner and knowing her girlfriend will be successful.

There's only one problem…

Nobody's dancing.

Korra chews on honey-dipped sweet mushrooms with an opened mouth.

She sloppily wipes her lips on the back of her hand, burping quietly and staring around the oversized, gilded room.

Is there even musicians for dancing?

What kind of gala is this?

_Oh, there they are!_

A group of bored-looking men and women from the Earth Kingdom sit in chairs. They're preparing.

Korra hurries over, beaming and picking up a gilded-looking flute.

"Let's liven things up!" she crows, blowing furiously into it.

An ear-piercing _scree! screeee!_ emits.

Instead of looking angry, the Earth Kingdom musicians giggle nervously at Korra's behavior and join in with her.

Soon enough, the gala is full of tsungi horns and pipas and erhu violins playing. "Asami, come dance with me!" Korra shouts happily, snatching onto Asami's wrist and yanking her from a overly tense conversation with the head of Cabbage Corp.

Korra doesn't know how she hasn't tripped in her dress, but Asami looks _gorgeous_ in hers. A cheongsam dress — sleeveless, high-neck, tight waist, deep burgundy silk with ivory-and-scarlet peonies on the gold-silk lined placket and button. Hints of jade green and gold threads.

Korra spins her, and there's a glimpse of Asami's lace pantelettes visible above the ankle.

She draws Asami in, grinning and planting a soft, moist kiss on Asami's neck. It would be paradise to be back in their room, undressing Asami slowly, touching her, suckling bright red love-marks on Asami's breasts and the grooves of her hip-bones.

They sway along, daydreaming of each other and pressing lips in the middle of the corporate leaders dancing freely.

"Called it," a smiling Varrick mutters, elbowing the still mortified businessman and offering a glass of champagne.

*


End file.
